


paladins of the opera

by reallyraduniverse



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, POV Keith (Voltron), Phantom of the Opera - Freeform, keith and pidge can hit those high notes, klance, lance is a terrible singer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 02:13:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9797954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reallyraduniverse/pseuds/reallyraduniverse
Summary: Lance is dramatic, and a terrible singer.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I LOVE PHANTOM OF THE OPERA  
> I LOVE IT

It starts with the loud, dramatic overture blaring through the castle. Keith doesn't even know how Lance manages to play that here, in space, but it was drifting through the halls, eerie and loud. The hairs on the back of his neck stand straight up when he hears it, the mysterious music freaks him out. He can just tell that it's another one of those days, where Lance plays music and sings along horribly to forget about his homesickness. He knows that Shiro is also waiting for a dramatic song, even though the fatherly paladin denies it, he loves being dramatic. 

He's still listening to the music when Lance is suddenly in front of him, taking a flying leap at Keith, who lets out a loud screech of fright. Lance's arms wrap around Keith's neck, and Keith is pushed over by the sheer force of the other boy.

"Keith! Keith, you have to be my Christine! You have to!" Lance screeches, once he's sat up (on Keith's ribs). Keith wheezes, pushing Lance off of him.

"Yeah, fine. I'll be your Christine." Keith huffs, if only to appease Lance because he's homesick, and because Keith is a good boyfriend. And yes, he sings like a French opera girl. "But only because I  _know_ you're homesick, Lance McClain." Lance just grins his shiteating grin. 

* * *

 

Pidge, Hunk, and Shiro are waiting in the control room with Allua and Coran. By now, the music has changed, and Shiro is ready to be a primadonna. However, everyone is waiting for Keith's rumored French opera girl singing. Unknown to the others, Pidge's computer is ready to record it all. 

"Are you guys ready to hear something cool?" Lance asks, and they all nod, except Keith, who huffs and crosses his arms over his chest. 

"Yeah!" Hunk and Pidge practically have sparkly eyes, they're ready for Keith's gorgeous singing. Shiro nods, and Lance turns to Keith with his shiteating grin. 

"Well, you've gotta do it now!" Keith sighs in exasperation again. 

"Yeah, yeah." He says. "But we're doing the theme last."

* * *

 

Shiro is a superb Carlotta, he can hit those high notes. But after rounds of singing, Keith is dreading those high notes at the end of the theme. 

"Hey, Keith, it's your time to shine." Pidge says. They got to sing as Meg, with Shiro as Carlotta, and Hunk tried to sing as Raoul. 

"Yeah, yeah."

It's a lot harder than Keith thought, but he hits each note, struggling not to laugh at Lance's terrible version of the Phantom's deep man voice. The last notes of the song are the hardest part, but he manages to hit them.

Everyone is having a great time, cheering and clapping.

And then, Keith plats true to his french opera girl role and faints. 

**Author's Note:**

> it's mostly crack and very out of character. Sorry? not really.


End file.
